INDIGO NIGHT: A Pokemon Thriller
by Crazy Sadie
Summary: Ash returns a Champion to the home he thought he knew, but when the lights go down in Kanto, murder, kidnapping, prostitution and a host of other crimes go bump in the night, courtesy of Team Rocket and their newest recruit: Gary Oak. Curtains up!
1. ACT I, SCENE 1

INDIGO NIGHT

BY SADIE ALLEN

* * *

ACT I, SCENE 1

EXT. DARK ALLEYWAY

_Two hooded, bound figures are hustled forward by two ROCKET GRUNTS. The figures are JESSE and JAMES. A stray Meowth leaps from a garbage can. JAMES yelps_.

GRUNT I: Move it along, Slowpokes! Wouldn't wanna be late for your own funeral.

GRUNT II: _Laughing dully_. Good one.

_GRUNT I rips back the latches of a rusty, metal door. The door swings inward on squealing hinges._ _JESSE and JAMES are shoved through the pitch-black doorway. The door slams shut._

INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

_ROCKET GRUNTS snatch the captives' hoods, then take their posts at the door. From the shadow, fingers snap. _

GIOVANNI: Lights.

_GRUNT I throws the switch. Harsh ceiling lights cast a pathway of light across the cement floor, leading to an old man at the far end. GIOVANNI. The Rocket leader sits in a plain folding chair with his torso slightly hunched, his legs apart and his hands resting on his knees. He is wearing a crisp Italian suit, black, with the matching loafers. A Persian brushes past his legs. _

GIOVANNI: Ah, the newlyweds have arrived! _He beckons them with an upward nod. JESSE and JAMES shuffle forward, hands still tied behind their backs._ Enjoying your honeymoon so far?

_JESSE tosses her long hair back and spits at his feet. _

JESSE: Everything was swell until you set your goons on us.

JAMES: _Hooting._ Yeah, tell 'im, honey!

JESSE: Can it, Jim.

JAMES: _Lowers his head._ Sorry.

JESSE: We thought we were through with Team Rocket. We thought we had done our parts and retired with honor.

GIOVANNI: _Laughing deeply._ Honor? You'd be lucky to retire with dignity. But it seems you're forgetting something. _He stands up, expression hardening._ Once a Rocket, always a Rocket. Nobody makes it out alive.

JAMES: _Collapsing to his knees, groveling._ Please, Boss! You don't gotta do this to us. What did we do wrong?

_JESSE kicks her husband in the back._

JESSE: Get up, you sniveling idiot! He ain't your boss anymore, and we haven't done anything wrong. This is how it always was, isn't it, you old guido? _Challenging GIOVANNI. _You never cared a Ratata's tail about us, any of us. You just sent us on your wild errands, worked us till we dropped and, when one of us started to crack from the pressure, you'd kick him to the curbside, or worse. We all thought we were your tops, the boss's favorites, but we were only grunts to you. You played us like a Poke Flute. _Sneering._ The music ends tonight.

GIOVANNI: Jesse, princess, you really were my favorite. Such fiery spirit, like that pretty red hair of yours! It's a shame I have to let you go. _Turning to JAMES._ But that Pidgey-brained boy sold my plans to the Jennies, and if I don't kill you both as punishment, I'll be setting a poor example for the rest of the grunts.

_JESSE whips to JAMES in bewilderment, the glint of tears in her eyes._

JESSE: You did what?

JAMES: _Blubbering._ I—I'm so sorry. I did it for us, for the baby. We needed the money. _Desperate._ Please, please forgive me.

_JESSE breaks down crying._

GIOVANNI: Alright, this tragedy has played on too long. It's curtains for you. Grunts!

_The ROCKET GRUNTS close in wearing gas masks and carrying Poke Balls. GIOVANNI gives the signal and they throw the balls. Four Weezing burst out_.

GIOVANNI: Weezing, Poison Gas, now!

_The Weezing release a cloud of green, toxic gas. JESSE and JAMES cough and gag, slowly choking to death on the fumes. When the cloud dissipates, the couple is lying dead on the floor and GIOVANNI has disappeared. _


	2. ACT I, SCENE 2

ACT I, SCENE 2

INT. PROFESSOR OAK'S LABORATORY

_The books and research equipment have been cleared away, replaced by a lavish buffet—fillet of Magikarp, Shellder on the half shell, crispy Slowpoke tail, Taurus teriyaki strips and, at the center of the table, a magnificent punch bowl in the shape of an open Poke Ball, carved out of ice. Red and white streamers hang from the walls, balloons shaped like Oddish, Snorlax and other round Pokemon bob against the ceiling. A banner proclaims, "Congratulations". Everyone is talking, laughing, drinking and swaying to the sounds of DJ JIGGLYPUFF. They are waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. _

_Enter ASH surrounded by a group of admirers. His favorite PIKACHU is perched on his shoulder, looking beat up and confused. _

PROF. OAK: Well, if it isn't the new Pokemon League Champion, Ash Ketchum! A round of applause, everyone.

_The music cuts off. The crowd hoots and cheers. A young woman named DAISY OAK glances at ASH from across the room. ASH catches her eye and grins. _

PROF. OAK: _Raising a hand for silence._ Alright, alright, that will do. _Lifting his glass._ I'd like to make a toast to this bright young man's achievement. Ash, you have been like a second son to me.

_ASH closes his eyes and blushes. He does not see GARY OAK sulking in the corner. _

PROF. OAK: I always knew, with the proper encouragement and guidance from yours truly, you would grow into a topnotch Pokemon trainer, but I never expected this. Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum—you are the pride of Pallet Town. To Ash! _He takes a sip. _

EVERYONE: To Ash!

_The party resumes. _

PIKACHU: _Nervous._ Piii? Piiika?

PROF. OAK: Herm. Your Pikachu looks like it's seen better days. Maybe you should take him home to rest.

ASH: Nonsense! He'll be fine! This little guy pulled me through to the end tonight—he deserves to stay and party. Don't you, boy?

_ASH scratches PIKACHU behind the ears and gives him a treat from his pocket._

PIKACHU: Pikapii! _Munching joyfully. _

ASH: There, see?

_PIKACHU scampers off._

PROF. OAK: Very well. My granddaughter's been asking about you, you know. Everyday, "When is Ash coming home?" Haha. Charming girl. You should go talk to her, and leave this boring, old man to his own kind.

_He nods towards a group of PROFESSORS. The lovely PROFESSOR IVY waves at him. PROFESSOR OAK waves back. _

ASH: You don't need to tell me twice! _Shaking hands._ Good luck, Professor.

PROF. OAK: Good luck to you, _grandson_. _Winks. _

_Exit PROFESSOR OAK.  
_


	3. ACT I, SCENE 3

ACT I, SCENE 3

_ASH is weaving his way through the crowd, politely dodging accolades, when suddenly a hand grips his shoulder from behind. He turns around slowly to face GARY, his former rival. _

GARY: Well, if it ishn't—hic!—Ketchum, the Pokemon master. Let'sh all kiss his Ash. Haha.

ASH: Muk off, Weedle-face. Who invited you, anyway?

GARY: My grandpa, my shister—my _real_ family. I have a real mommy and daddy, too. What'sh it like to be a bastard?

ASH: I don't know, Gary—why don't you ask your reflection?

GARY: _Pulling a Poke Ball out of his sleeve. _ That'sh enough talking. Let'sh fight!

ASH: Here, now? Gary, you're drunk as a Psyduck, and as much as I'd like to wipe the floor with you for the dozenth time, I don't wanna spoil everyone's fun. Besides, I'm the Pokemon League _Champion_ now—jokes like you aren't worth the effort.

GARY: _Sullen._ I could'a been the Champion.

ASH: Sure, maybe, if Giovanni hadn't blacked you out at Viridian Gym. Face it, buddy—you had your chance and you blew it. You don't have to take it out on me. In fact, I'd prefer if we could just get along, like family. I'll let you in on a little secret. _Leaning in, whispering._ Tonight, I'm gonna ask Daisy to marry me.

GARY: _Enraged._ Like hell you—!

ASH: _Continuing, as if uninterrupted._ And she's going to say yes, and you, Gary, _you_ are going to sit back and let it happen. You're going to be a good little brother and do what's right for your sister. Are we clear?

GARY: Y-yesh.

ASH: Good. _Patting GARY on the shoulder._ Take care of yourself, brother.

_Exit GARY._


	4. ACT I, SCENE 4

ACT I, SCENE 4

_Enter DAISY._

DAISY: Ash, my Champion, there you are! _Sidling up to him. _ I was wondering when you'd get around to it.

ASH: Get around to what?

DAISY: You know. _Giggling._ Popping the question?

ASH: _Startled._ H-how did you—?

DAISY: We live in a town with three houses, sweetheart. Word travels faster than a Rapidash.

ASH: But who blabbed?

DAISY: Your mother, actually. _They both laugh._ So, are you going to start, or should I? I already know what I'm going to say. We could do it reversed.

ASH: No, no, I have a speech prepared. I'll start. _He gets down on one knee and presents a Poke Ball._ Daisy Oak, I love you to bits. All my life you've been there for me, from the day I embarked on my journey as a ten-year-old schmuck with a dream to this day, when I return home, a twenty-year-old schmuck with a title. I've traveled across the land, I've searched far and wide, I've trained a lot of Pokemon and met a lot of people, but no matter where I go or who I meet, my heart always finds its way back to the girl next-door. You're my best friend, Daisy, and I know it's my destiny to share the rest of my days—and my dreams—with you. _He opens the Poke Ball, revealing a ring. _Will you marry me?

DAISY: _Shocked._ A genuine Moon Stone? Those are so expensive!

ASH: Only the best for you.

DAISY: But how did you afford it?

ASH: What does it matter? For all you know, I found it on the ground. _Growing impatient. _ I'm still waiting for an answer, dear.

DAISY: _Smirking._ I don't know if I should give one yet. I like watching you kneel at my feet.

ASH: _Rolling his eyes._ Your brother used to say things like that.

DAISY: I sound like Gary? _Cringing._ Ugh. In that case, the answer is yes. _Jumping up and down._ Yes, yes, yes!

ASH: _Grinning._ About time.

_He slips the ring on her finger. _ _They kiss. _

DJ JIGGLYPUFF: _Announcing._ All the fellas in the house, grab your ladies—it's time for a slow song!

_A Jigglypuff ballad eases out of the speakers. ASH and DAISY, PROFESSOR OAK and PROFESSOR IVY, and many other couples take to the dance floor. GARY stumbles out of the building unnoticed. _


	5. ACT I, SCENE 5

ACT I, SCENE 5

INT. GARY'S HOUSE

_GARY sits alone in a dark kitchen, rolling a Poke Ball around and around in his hand._

GARY: _Mocking._ "Take care of yourself." What's that supposed to mean? What does he think I'm—agh! I'm playing right into his hands. He's trying to Muk with my head, that's all. It's not like I'm really—I would never actually—! _Glances at a knife on the counter._ Would I?

_Just then, PIKACHU leaps through the window, landing on the table. He is foaming at the mouth. _

GARY: _Jumps up._ Holy Muk! A rabid Pikachu!

PIKACHU: _Breathing heavily._ Piiika, piiika, piiika.

GARY: Hey, wait a minute. That's _his_ Pikachu! How did it get in such bad shape?

PIKACHU: Piiii. _Collapses. _

GARY: Hold on, buddy, I've got something for ya. Your trainer can pay me back later.

_GARY takes his last Potion from the fridge and feeds it to PIKACHU like a baby's bottle. _

PIKACHU: Chuuu. _Closes his eyes. _

GARY: Muk! It's not working! He needs a Poke Center, and fast.

_GARY scoops PIKACHU under his arm and runs outside._

EXT. PALLET TOWN

_GARY throws a Poke Ball on the ground and a Pigeot pops out. He mounts the Pigeot. _

GARY: Pigeot, Fly us to Viridian City!

_They take off in a whoosh of dust and cherry blossoms. _


	6. ACT I, SCENE 6

ACT I, SCENE 6

INT. POKEMON CENTER WAITING ROOM

_A ROCKET GRUNT is harassing NURSE JOY._

GRUNT I: What're you doin' after work, toots?

NURSE: _Glaring._ A shift at the morgue.

GRUNT: Oh. _Disheartened._ That's not sexy at all.

_Enter GARY cradling the fainted PIKACHU._

GRUNT I: So why do they call you Nurse _Joy_, eh? Eh?

NURSE: _Sighs._ Your Pokemon are all healed, sir. I have other patients to attend to.

_Exit NURSE JOY. _

GRUNT I: I can wait—I've got all the _patience_ in the world! Haha.

GRUNT II: _Nudges his partner._ Hey, uh, isn't that the guy? _Points to GARY. _Young punk, kinda dopey lookin', carries a Pikachu around?

GRUNT I: Hey, yeah, I think you're right! He sure fits the description. What a perfect coincidence.

GRUNT II: Whadda we do now?

GRUNT I: We wait till he hands over that Pikachu, then we kindly escort him outside.

GRUNT II: What if he doesn't wanna go?

GRUNT I: Then we _unkindly_ escort him. You know the drill.

GRUNT II: I don't know, man. This ain't some twerp we're dealing with—he's the _Pokemon Champion_. I've heard he's got a Blastoise, a Venusaur, _and_ a Charizard. I bet he could Muk us up good, if he wanted.

GRUNT I: Then we'd better not start a fight. _Scratches chin._ I know! I'll say we're from the League. Haha. It's more or less the truth. Don't worry, I'll do all the talking.

GRUNT II: Fine by me.

_The GRUNTS take the two seats next to GARY. GARY is bent over with his head in his hands, visibly upset. _

GRUNT I: _Putting on airs._ Pardon me, sir, if you don't mind my asking, what's got you so worked up?

GARY: _Looking up._ What's it to you, pal?

GRUNT I: Oh, we're just looking out for our favorite trainer. Me and my friend, we're your biggest fans!

GARY: _Brightening._ Fans, huh? It's been a while since I've had fans.

GRUNT I: Well, you'll get used to it soon enough. In fact, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. A high profile trainer like yourself needs protection from all the crazies out there. The League employed us as your personal bodyguards.

GARY: _Confused._ Bodyguards? There must be some kind of mistake. I used to be pretty popular, sure, but now I'm—

GRUNT I: Bigger than ever! Don't act so modest, Champ.

GARY: _Getting nervous._ Who did you say you were?

GRUNT I: We're the best in the business, kid! Highly recommended. We've worked for all the big names: Bill, Silph Co., Giovanni...

GARY: _Frowning._ Giovanni?

GRUNT I: That's right, the Viridian City Gym leader! You must remember him.

GARY: _Laughing._ I wish I didn't.

GRUNT II: _Standing up, fists clenched._ You got somethin' against Giovanni?

GRUNT I: Hey, hey, settle down, big guy! _Signaling his partner __to cut it out. _Don't mind him—he's real loyal, that's all. A little too protective sometimes. If you've got a Cubone to pick with our old boss, then we'd be happy to take you to him. _Winking at GRUNT II._

GARY: _Shrugs._ Sure, why not? It's just around the block, and maybe he'll give me a rematch. This time I've got absolutely nothing to lose.

GRUNT I: That's the spirit, Champ!

_Exit GARY flanked by the GRUNTS. _


	7. ACT II, SCENE 1

A/N: Sorry about the name change! May is an alternate name for Daisy Oak from the manga and sometimes I type the wrong one. I try to catch myself, but in case I don't, May = Daisy.

* * *

ACT II, SCENE 1

EXT. PALLET TOWN

_The party is over. The guests pour out of PROF. OAK'S laboratory talking and laughing, still happy and full of energy. They get in cars or mount Pokemon and take off. ASH, DAISY, and PROFESSORS OAK and IVY are the last to leave. They linger in the doorway._

ASH: That was some party, Professor. I can't thank you enough.

PROF. OAK: Don't mention it. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And please, call me Sam, or Grandpa Oak.

PROF. IVY: S_uggestive._ What should I call you, darling?

PROF. OAK: Anything you want.

_DAISY and ASH share disgusted looks._

ASH: Looks like you guys have some work to do, cleaning up the lab. We'll just leave ya to it, then.

DAISY: Yeah. Smell ya later, Gramps!

PROF. OAK: Alright, you crazy kids. _Waving._ Have a good night.

ASH: We will!

_Exit OAK and IVY._

ASH: So, are we going back to my place or yours?

DAISY: Hold on, Mr. Slick. I want to check on Gary first.

ASH: _Groaning._ Do you have to?

DAISY: Hey, he may be a jerk, but he's still my baby brother. He's been drinking a lot lately, and he walked out on your party. I just wanna make sure he's okay.

ASH: Fair enough. Actually, I haven't seen Pikachu in a while. He's probably curled up in my bed, asleep, but it doesn't hurt to check. I'll meet you over there in five.


	8. ACT II, SCENE 2

ACT II, SCENE 2

INT. VIRIDIAN CITY POKEMON CENTER

_A frazzled NURSE JOY rushes into the waiting room holding a chart._

NURSE: Sir, sir, your Pikachu is—! _She looks around for GARY, who isn't there._ Sir?

EXT. VIRIDIAN CITY GYM

GRUNT I: Here we are. Giovanni's place. Go get 'im, Champ!

GARY: Maybe I'll win the Earth Badge this time, and get to take on the Elite Four!

GRUNT I: Again? _Looks at GRUNT II, who shrugs._ Sure, you're the Champion. You can do whatever you'd like.

GARY: Yeah! I'll beat Giovanni, rise to the top of Indigo Plateau and finally wipe the smirk off that arrogant little—

GRUNT I: _Annoyed._ Get in there already! The boss—I mean Giovanni—doesn't have all night.

GARY: Okay, okay.

INT. VIRIDIAN CITY GYM

_They open the doors to a dark, deserted gym. GRUNT I flicks on the lights. There is a security camera mounted on the far wall next to a large screen. _

GRUNT I: Well, darn. Looks like you missed him.

_GRUNT II pulls the doors shut and locks them._

GARY: Wh-what's going on here? Where's Giovanni?

_GRUNT I puts his hand on GARY'S shoulder._

GRUNT I: Relax, kid. No one's gonna Exeggcute ya.

GARY: Let go of me!

GRUNT I: The boss just wants to talk. Ain't that right, partner?

GRUNT II: Yeah, we wouldn't hurt a Venonat.

GARY: I said let go! _He knees GRUNT I in the Voltorbs and runs for the door._

GRUNT I: Yeowch! My Voltorbs! What the Muk is wrong with you?

GRUNT II: I'll get 'im! _He scoops GARY up by the scruff of the neck. _

GARY: _Struggling._ Erk!

GRUNT I: Are you Leaf-Stoned, or somethin'? I say no one's gonna lay a finger on ya, and ya nail me in the Dewgong. If you don't cool off, my partner might have to go back on his word.

_GRUNT II growls._

GARY: N-no thanks. I'll be cool. See? C-cooler than an Ice Beam.

GRUNT I: Alright, let 'im go.

_GRUNT II releases GARY._

GARY: Oomph.

GRUNT I: As I'm sure you've guessed by now, we ain't from the League, and we ain't your bodyguards.

GARY: Who are you, then?

GRUNT I: My dear boy, isn't it obvious? _He points to the large, red R on his shirt._ We work for Team Rocket.

GARY: _Musing._ Huh. Must've missed that. Well, whadda you crooks want from me? I've got nothing of value, no money, no power. I'm just a washed up trainer.

GRUNT I: Don't gimme that Magikrap. We know who you are. The boss sent us out to catch you before you left for Pallet Town, so we hung around Viridian until you showed.

GARY: I'm tellin' ya, I'm nobody! You have the wrong guy!

GRUNT I: Where're you from?

GARY: P-Pallet Town. But that doesn't mean—

_At that moment the security camera whirs to life and GIOVANNI's shadowed face crackles onto the screen._

GIOVANNI: Let him go, fellas. That's not the Pokemon Champion.

GRUNT I: Are you sure? He fit the description, Pikachu and all.

GIOVANNI: Trust me. I never forget a face. Plenty of trainers have passed through this gym. Some of them beat me fair and square, some of them I let win, some of them lost, but that Weedle-faced gentleman there? He got decimated. I'll always remember that day for the deep embarrassment it stirs in me. _Grinning._ Do you remember, Gary Oak?

_GARY bears his teeth. _


	9. ACT II, SCENE 3

ACT II, SCENE 3

EXT. PALLET TOWN

_ASH and DAISY rush out of their houses at the same time. They run into each other's arms._

DAISY: Ash, Gary's gone missing!

ASH: Pikachu's—wait. Gary too? Do you think...you think Gary kidnapped my Pikachu?

DAISY: I don't know. It's possible.

ASH: That scheming Ekans! I knew he'd do something crazy like this. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight.

DAISY: Hey, we don't know if he did anything yet. What if my brother's been kidnapped, too?

ASH: _Snickering._ Why would anyone bother? He's probably out doing whatever losers do at this time of night. Maybe he went to that old karaoke bar in Vermillion.

DAISY: This isn't funny, Ash. I'm really worried.

ASH: Well, so am I! Pikachu's my best friend.

DAISY: I thought I was your best friend.

ASH: You're both my best friend, alright? Let's stop arguing and get moving. We need to hit every city by morning.

DAISY: Why?

ASH: Because I can't be late for work tomorrow. It's my first day on the job, and if I don't have my prizefighter, I'm Mukked.

DAISY: That's ridiculous. You have plenty of other Pokemon just as powerful as Pikachu. Why don't we let the police handle it? If he turns up, he turns up.

ASH: Trust the Jennies with this? You've gotta be kidding me. Half of them are bumbling meter-maids and the other half are owned by Team Rocket. No, I've gotta go after him myself. _Softening. _ You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to.

_DAISY takes ASH'S hand._

DAISY: We're a team now. I'm coming. Besides... _Looking down._ I've never left home before. I'm twenty-two years old and I've never left home. It's about time.

_ASH smiles. He tosses a Poke Ball into the air and a Charizard appears in a burst of flame. He mounts the Charizard._

ASH: What are you waiting for? Get on!

_The Charizard roars. _

DAISY: A-are you sure it's safe for two?

ASH: Yeah, just watch out for the tail.

_Reluctantly, DAISY mounts the Charizard._

ASH: Charizard, Fly!

_DAISY clutches ASH tightly around the middle and screams as they take off. _


	10. ACT II, SCENE 4

ACT II, SCENE 4

INT. VIRIDIAN CITY GYM

GIOVANNI: Grunts, I want you to split up. One of you go to Pallet Town, stake out his house. Don't let any hicks get in your way. The other, take his office at the Plateau. The Champion will show up sooner or later.

GRUNT I: _Putting GARY in a choke hold._ Whadda we do with this phony?

GIOVANNI: Leave him hear. I'd like to have a word with him.

_Exit ROCKET GRUNTS._

GARY: There's nothin' to stop me walking out on ya. You're just a head on a screen.

GIOVANNI: Of course not, Mr. Oak. You're perfectly free to go. I can always track you down later, if I decide it's worth my time.

GARY: I bet. So what, you're their secret kingpin? All that Electabuzz about the dreaded Rocket Boss, and it turns out he's that crotchety, old Viridian Gym leader? Wait till the Jennies get a load of this!

GIOVANNI: I wouldn't bother, if I were you. Most of them already know. Why do you think the city gave me this gym? I'm not exactly League material. The president says I fight too dirty.

GARY: Why do you do it, then? What's the point?

GIOVANNI: Why do I humiliate little boys like you? Haha. Besides the sheer amusement of it, I like to meet new trainers—trainers who could one day be the next Pokemon Champion, or, if they're ruthless but not that bright, the next Rocket grunt. Everyone is useful for something, Gary. Even you.

GARY: That's it, I'm outta here.

GIOVANNI: _Laughing. _ Come back, son. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I have a proposition for you.

GARY: Not interested.

_He starts to walk away._

GIOVANNI: _Reaches in his jacket pocket and produces an Earth Badge. _What would you do for one of these?

_GARY stops and turns around._

GARY: I'm listening.

GIOVANNI: That's a good boy. See? Everybody has a price. Everybody wants something. Why should I be hated across ten towns for giving the people what they want?

GARY: You mean what you stole from them.

GIOVANNI: Bygones, Gary, bygones! When you've played your part, no one will have to know how you got this badge. I'll tell them how my Nidoqueen was no match for your Eevee evolutions—how you won, Gary, because you wanted it so badly. They'll believe you because you're the hero of the story, and I'm just the crotchety, old man.

GARY: _Mumbling._ Ash is the hero.

GIOVANNI: What was that?

GARY: Ash Ketchum! He's the hero, he's who everyone adores. I'm no more than his stepping stool.

GIOVANNI: You know Ash Ketchum personally?

GARY: I've lived next-door to the guy my whole life! The rest of Kanto might see him as a celebrity, but he'll always be that sniveling twerp to me.

GIOVANNI: I'm intrigued. Tell me, who does Ash value more than anyone else in the world? If you can tell me that, the Earth Badge is yours.

GARY: Easy! His Pikachu.

GIOVANNI: A Pokemon? Really? You mean there isn't anyone closer to him? A friend or a relative, perhaps?

GARY: Well, he lives with his mom.

GIOVANNI: _Smiling._ She's being taken care of as we speak.

_GARY gulps._

GIOVANNI: There must be someone else. Think!

GARY: Um... _Starting to sweat._ Um...

GIOVANNI: Victory, Gary! The Indigo Plateau! Crowds of fans all cheering your name as you slaughter the Elite Four one by one, until all that stands between you and the title of Champion is that 'sniveling twerp' next-door.

GARY: If I tell you, what're you going to do to her?

GIOVANNI: 'Her', eh? I knew you'd come through. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to 'her'. Not if she cooperates. So, who is the special lady?

GARY: His fiancée. Daisy Oak.


	11. ACT II, SCENE 5

ACT II, SCENE 5

EXT. THE SKIES OVER KANTO

_ASH and DAISY continue their search for PIKACHU, flying at high speed on the back of a large, fire-breathing lizard. _

ASH: Only one more town to go.

DAISY: Darling, Pikachu could be anywhere by now. He could be lost in the woods, or in a dark cave.

ASH: Don't worry, he knows Flash.

DAISY: That's not what I'm worried about. Look at you! You've got bags under your eyes, you can barely sit up straight—you're in no condition to fight for your title. You oughtta call in sick, or something. It's better than risking your job.

ASH: I know, I know. Just gimme one more chance, okay? If I can't get any leads in Viridian, I'll try again tomorrow.

DAISY: What about work?

ASH: I can't blow it off. I'll have to catch a nap in my office between fights.

DAISY: Alright. Just don't make a habit of wrecking your health. I don't wanna marry a corpse.

INT. VIRIDIAN CITY POKEMON CENTER

_Enter ASH and DAISY. Everyone in the waiting room recognizes the new Pokemon Champion. They clap and cheer. ASH marches straight to the front desk, ignoring them. _

NURSE JOY: Can I help you?

ASH: Yeah. I was wondering if a Pikachu came in here last night. It would've been out of its Poke Ball, probably zapping everyone in sight.

NURSE: I don't recall any zapping, but there was a young man with a Pikachu, very ill. Poor thing died on the operating table. We tried to get a hold of its owner while it was still hanging on, but he had vanished before he could say goodbye.

ASH: The young man. What did he look like?

NURSE: He looked like...well, a lot like your girlfriend. _Pointing to DAISY._

ASH and DAISY: Gary!

DAISY: He was here! Gary was here. Maybe he's still in town.

ASH: Who gives a Muk about Gary? Pikachu's dead, and it's all your brother's fault.

DAISY: You don't know that! Maybe Gary was trying to save his life. He took him to the Poke Center, didn't he?

ASH: Stop defending that murderer. Pikachu's life didn't need saving before Gary got his paws on him. He was healthy as a Horsea when I saw him last.

DAISY: Why don't we find out the cause of death before jumping to conclusions, huh?

ASH: Fine. Nurse, how did that Pikachu die?

NURSE: One moment, please. _She rifles through a filing cabinet and pulls out a folder._ Here we go. According to the coroner's exam, the Pokemon sustained several bites from a wild Ratata. However, these wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't been severely exhausted and confused at the time. _Frowning._ His trainer must've worked him to death.

_DAISY glares at ASH. ASH begins to weep._

ASH: What have I done?

DAISY: I refuse to feel sorry for you until you apologize.

ASH: _Repeating himself, as if in a trance._ What have I done?

NURSE: You're the Pikachu's trainer, then? Would you care to view the remains?

ASH: No! No, I couldn't possibly. I can't let him see my face. Daisy, I—

DAISY: Yes?

ASH: I have to go to work. Please forgive what I said, about Gary. He's not a Pokemon killer.

DAISY: I forgive you. But what should I do while you're gone?

ASH: Whatever you want. You don't need to ask for permission.

DAISY: Right. Of course. Well, goodbye, dear. Take it easy.

ASH: Bye.

_Exit ASH._

DAISY: One more thing, before I go. You said that young man took off. Any idea where he went?

NURSE: Sorry, no. But you might check the gym. That's where most trainers hang out around here.

DAISY: Good idea. Thanks.

_Exit Daisy._


End file.
